Love Symphony
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: He didn't give attention to anyone but a unknown voice held him captive. He became addicted to it. The way song were sung left him wanting for more... Problem is he don't know much about this unknown, unseen girl, but he knows just a name, Lucy... Many people try to get his attention to work with him. He is powerful billionaire, top star and, producer, musician and music God.
1. chapter 1

**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss. **

I like your heartbeats because they play my favourite song.

Lucy Heartfilia just a normal girl who love to sing. She was gifted with magical vocals and voice. Her friends posted her song in competition for fun.

Natsu Dragneel , the top movie star, he is cold and intimidating. People don't dare to speak in front of him they shiver from fear just in his presence. He is producer and director in Hollywood. Many people try to get his attention to work with him.

Nobody knows much about his personal life. He is hottest bachelor, top star and musician and music god. A billionaire who don't give damn about others.

He didn't give attention to anyone but a unknown voice held him captive. He became addicted to it. The way words were sung left him wanting for more.

Problem is he don't know much about this girl, but he knows just a name, Lucy.

But a voice made him lose his everything and sanity.

He fell for her deeply whenever he played her song..

It's story about music, love and life..

_**A/n: Sup cuties.. Hello I was thinking about writing a one shot on this plot but I think that would be injustice. But it's up to you if I should write a proper story.. Tell me.. I prefer your opinion.. Till then enjoy..**_


	2. chapter 2

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss.**_

The way they were acting like a mindless zombies. Lucy rounded the corner of Fiore old cafe, she worked there as part time job. There was more people then usual. Mainly the teenage girls were hoarding by their own friends.

She was serving them non stop.

"Lucy two milkshake for table number two." Mira said from behind the counter.

"Aye" she reached and pick up the order.

After working for three hours. She was ready to go back. She picked up her stuff and put on her regular clothes. She came out of the cafe and took a breath of a fresh air.

She was puzzled when she came to a dead stop upon seeing the lines of teenage girls along the pavement before her. They were all leaning against the chain link fence and either chatting excitedly to one another, or just staring across to the other side of the road.

Lucy bit on her chocolate bar as she followed their gazes curiously to find out what on earth held the attention of so many teenagers.

It was always peaceful here. But maybe some celebrity was coming or a writer?? Yeah, you wish. She scoffed as she bit on her chocolate. She saw a pamphlet.

Yep! She was right about it.

Again, it was about some celebrity contest or lucky draw competition.

Lucy changed course and decided to take the long way home, rather than push her way through the shrieking throngs of fools who had turned up like a bunch of salivating dogs just to watch some dumb poster being put up. She pitied the girls who were stupid enough to-

"Lucy ! Hey Lucy!"

She froze and turned sharply to see her three friends standing among the rest of the girls waving cheerfully to her.

Figured…

Levy's wavy blue hair bounced as she trotted away from the others towards Lucy, a grin plastered on her face. "What took you so long? We thought you were going to miss it!"

"Miss what?" Lucy looked towards the board being worked on. "That? But it's going to be around for weeks – it hardly needs constant watching."

"Easy for you to say." Erza commented as she approached with Juvia in close tow. "The competition's ending tomorrow."

"Competition?" Lucy echoed uselessly. Obviously she wasn't as up to date as her friends were.

"Didn't you even read the poster?" Levy pointed. "Look already!"

Lucy took a deep breath and held it as she reluctantly swung her gaze from Levy's face to the large board across the road set up high on the side of a building. There was just text… announcing some kind of competition that ended tomorrow.

She read aloud for the benefit of the doubt. "Do you want to win the chance to sing in Hollywood? Do you want to attend an awards evening and meet all the stars of music gala? Do you want the chance to spend a glorious day in the company of America's most wanted… I don't believe this… of America's most wanted young bachelor and top music producer Natsu Dragneel"

At this point her friends were beside themselves with little squeals of delight. "A chance to work with God himself!" Levy cried.

"He's so hot even he hardly give interview but still his pics are drop dead gorgeous!" Erza clapped her hands over her heart. "He's just so frustratingly cute!"

"He's ruined me for anyone else!" Levy joined in. "What would I give to win this thing!"

Lucy watched them, less than impressed. "Guys, I'm embarrassed for you. And Erza Scarlett don't forget there is a fiancee named Jellal who is damn possessive of your ass." She sighed.

"The only reason you like him is because he's rich and famous and good looking. But his music and work is what's make him best. If he wasn't famous you wouldn't look twice at him. Many unknown artists are lost gem due to lack of support and opportunities."

"Lucy how can you miss this chance. We can kill for it. Alas! We don't have voice. Go for it and it's not about those people who aren't recognized yet. Don't change the topic" Levy turned on her, obviously outraged that she dare bad-mouth him.

"I know your type Lucy – you pretend to dislike him because he's better than us – but if you ever met him you'd start blushing and drooling just like the rest of us."

"He rarely do any interview. Media know barely anything about him. He is kind of mysterious person. You can't fall for something like that, beauty fade away with time" Lucy loved her friends, she really did, but when they got down on their knees like sheep and worshipped with the flock she couldn't help but feel a little saddened.

She knew her friends since kindergarten. They were all intelligent people. But she hated when they acted like a bimbos.

"What happened to being rebellious?! To defying convention and singing our bohemian rhapsody-"

"Hey Lucy please! At least for once and today is last day!" Juvia interrupted and all heads turned to the line of crazy fangirls.

"There is nothing you have to do just read the instructions and information that they put over there."

Lucy turned and looked at the largest holding on the wall. As instructions were written over it.

Lucy just raised an eyebrow. "To win all you have to do is just send a original piece of your song on the given email address." Oh that was burning the brain cells… "

" Sorry guys I love you but this is not my cup of tea. I love to sing but I can't sing in front of people. It more like hobby rather then professional level."

Levy was defeated. Nobody can change Lucy's mind.

Erza teams up with Juvia and Levy. Lucy has left them. But they knew that even Lucy was shy about her voice. She was real and rare.

Erza wanted to make her enter the competition. All they just needed was a original song clip in Lucy voice.

"Ahh I remember I got Lucy's audio of love song from my engagement party last month. When she sang a song Jellal told her. !" Erza screeched.

She grabbed Levy and Juvia by the arms.

"We should go and send that audio clip to the competition now! We'll be one of the first – we're bound to win!"

X_X

Lucy was checking her phone with frown on her brows. She quickly backed off. She returned to her friends. She frowned when she saw the trio was bouncing with happiness.

"Girls, I have like a ton of homework to do – so I better get going. See you tomorrow, ok?" She waved with a smile as she walked towards her home but fear gripping her heart. Her father is again falling ill after her mother left to persuade her career in singing when she was born.

Layla Heartfilia was recognized singer and diva but she was gone. Nobody knew when she married Jude. But when Lucy was born. She left her..

Her mother chose music over her.

She never saw or knew who she was, Layla. Only her old album record and songs. Her father never told her. But she couldn't share the pain.

She knew, she should hate her mother but she still listen to her songs and oddly they filled her with warmth. The void is fine whenever she listened to her mother's records.

She remembered when she hid her mother's albums, vinyl and music from her father.

X_X

They were in the anonymous internet cafe, they opened the website from random computer in the evening it's been fourteen hours since they send the clip and right now they were waiting for the announcement of winners name. They were watching the finale live on internet.

"It's on!" Levy told them in a whispered frenzy. The other two couldn't contain themselves.

"It's unlikely that we'll win, but no harm trying." Juvia pointed out. Erza glared at Juvia.

"How dare you say that even there will be millions of professionals sending these clips but nobody has magical voice and vocals like Lucy."

"Jeez.Erza relax." Levy calmed her.

"It's biggest chance for Lucy if she wins" Levy told her friends.

They held their breath as they saw the announcement has begin.

"Online posts are stopped we are choosing the best song. We will announce the winner in a little bit. And will play your song with your name. Thank you.

Lisaanna, opened the radio, whilst flicking around the Tv channels on the living room sofa suddenly stopped on a documentary that interested her.

It was about Grammy music awards show and they were playing the nomination little bit later they were showing about nominated stars. Suddenly Natsu's face pop up into sensation and sizzling superstar.

"He is hot as hell. Ah just be mine already." Lisaanna kissed his photo she put on her room.

X_X

Lucy touched the mirror in front of her and traced her reflection. She remembered the song her grandmother used to sing for her. It was her favorite singer Layla Heartfilia and her mother. Since childhood she liked her songs.

She opened her mouth and sang her mother's song, that Lullaby. Her eyes were wet when she sang the lullaby.

She was feeling broken. Since childhood she missed the warmth of her mother. She always saw kids around her running to their mother's arms. She wanted that but never was fortunate enough to have it.

Her mind drifted to Natsu. He was most famous these days. Every one wants to work with him. But she felt odd. Music was in her vain. But she still remember she lost everything due to this music.

Well actually. She didn't dislike him… she just felt very indifferent about the whole ordeal. So what he was famous? She just didn't want to mingle with anything. She loves to sing for her friends and local fair but she couldn't imagine singing in front of thousands of fans.

Ok… maybe it was less indifference and more resentment.

But perhaps she was just tired of all the conversations she had with her friends turning at one time or another to the topic of Natsu – the Music god! Perhaps she was just tired of the fact that she was struggling to get through life and earn enough money to keep her father alive.

She had her cousin Brandish. She was working in entertainment company. She was working for Gucci. She was gone after she finished her high school. Then graduated from fashion school.

Natsu must be filthy rich. He never had to worry about things like that. And the little people like herself just worshipped him for it.

Lucy clenched her fist. As she closed her eyes and sing the song of exile.

A soft and magical voice blowing with night summer breeze.

X_X

The lines had been open for almost twenty four hours exactly. That's all the time that was needed. Already over eighty million people had entered the competition – which was well over half the entire population of America. Lucy didn't pay that much attention to the statistics and whatnot, but even so, her friends literally man-handled her all the way down to the corner café where most kids liked to hang out after school – but today it was to hear the announced winner of the contest.

Lucy returns to her friends. It was literally night. Around eight. She was stunned when she saw them still rooted in the same spot.

"You guys do know that there is no chance that you'll win right?" Lucy pointed out as they dragged her into the café.

Mira gave her smile. Cafe was open till mid night. So people was still there. Many were regular customers they knew Lucy. She was their favorite barista.

"More people have entered this competition than have played the lotto this week – the chances of winning this is worse than winning a billion dollars."

Levy ran up to the counter and quickly requested Mira the volume be raised on the large Tv in the corner of the room so they could watch the announcement.

"Oh we know." Erza said primly as the four girls sat down at a round table. "We didn't even enter."

"Excuse me?" Lucy blinked at them in surprise. "But I thought you guys were fanatics!" If they weren't fanatics, then she dreaded to think what Natsu Dragneel fanatics were like?

"Well, the chances of us winning are like winning the national lottery. And I've never won that, so I won't win this either." Levy shrugged, seemingly oblivious to what Lucy had just pointed out before. "Anyway – we're only here to find out who the lucky girl is who won."

"Or lucky guy." Juvia pointed out.

"For God sake Juvia. Not again." Erza roared. As Levy tried to calm them.

"Ok." Lucy smiled as she got a call from hospital. She froze for a while "I'll just finish this urgent call I'll be back."

Her friends mumbled something good-naturedly like 'Workaholic' as they turned their attention to the screen.

"And we'll be announcing the winner of the competition of 2019 after these emails from our sponsors and special guests like Simon Cowell, Beyonce and Cheryl" The presenter on the show said before the adverts flashed up onto the screen.

"Did you hear that this contest got more people sending their clips in than there were votes cast in the general election." Juvia asked as she nimbled on some chips they'd ordered.

"Well, who cares about who the prime ministers is?" Levy challenged. "This is Natsu we're talking about – he's so much more interesting!"

"Hey," Erza struck a brilliant idea. "I think Natsu should run for prime minister. Everyone would vote for him wouldn't they."

"Where did Lucy Go?" Juvia asked.

"She was here a while ago." Levy looks around.

X_X

Lucy was trembling her father was in critical condition all night and he wasn't responding to any treatment "Doctor please save him. I'm coming."

"Please hurry and I'm not sure if he'll make it."

Damn this situation. She was shivering from agony and pain. She didn't informed her friends and left haftly.

X_X

Trio was focused on the screen when a hot dude took out an envelope which held the winner name while they would play their song in background.

It was a few minutes before the presenter appeared back on the Tv, though the chatter in the café nearly drowned out the man's voice. "And now's time to announce the winner. This lucky person has been chosen. They must come and collect their gifts and passes to attend prestigious music gala and chance to meet Natsu Dragneel."

He was handed a golden envelope as a drum roll sounded in the back ground. He tore it open and waited a full fifteen seconds, letting the tension build horribly until he looked up at the camera with a grin. "And the winner is song - Wishing upon the shooting stars by Lucy."

There was a big cheer in the studio as the voice was filled in the background. It was Lucy's song that made a lot of noise in the speakers.

Levy's elbow slipped off the table and she jarred her body painfully, Erza, Juvia stared in pure horror and shock at the television. The other students in the café who knew Lucy's voice turned stunned eyes on the girls.

X_X

Lucy was waiting outside the operation theatre. She was praying to every star and God to keep her father safe.

Obviously, Lucy had missed the announcement.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" a doctor came out. His expressions was not very happy. Her heart dropped.

"Yes. I'm his daughter." she was panicking.

"I'm sorry. Even we don't have any way to help him but he won't be able to make it to the next morning tomorrow." he gave her sympathize look.

"No"

Lucy felt her world was crashing down. She tried to grasp the reality. World was spinning around, everything was heavy and blurry. She wiped the tears. As she entered the hospital ward. Nimbly.

She just had few hours with her father.

"Lucy." a gentle but tired low voice called out for her.

"Daddy" she ran and took his hands in her. He was covered in wire as he was skinny and pale. His lips were white which once were pink and healthy.

"Don't worry my child" he coughed.

"Don't talk or speak." she was feeling hysterical.

"I have so much to tell you but I regret it."

Lucy didn't know what Jude was saying but all she wanted was her father to be OK. Even it was to late to wish upon the shooting star.

"Listen dear. Forgive me for not telling you about your mom. But Layla always loved you. She never wanted to leave you. But she never had any options either."

"What?" her world was falling. It was too much for her to handle.

"And I am glad you have her voice and talent. And your hidden closet full of her memories and memorabilia is wonderful." he wheezes hysterically.

"Doctor..."Lucy screaming was full of fear. When she saw her father coughing the blood. Doctor came rushing in. She was pushed back as they tried to revolutionize his blood and beats.

Few minutes later the life line on the screen was flatten.

A silence engulfed the room. As realisation and tears filled her.

"Time 9:23 patient name Jude Heartfilia. Death reason :Heart failure."

Her father was no more and the half truth he told her about her mother. She knew he wanted to tell her more. She fell down as the darkness took over her.

_**" Layla always loved you. She never wanted to leave you. But she never had any options either"**_

Those were the last words of her father which flash into her mind as darkness took her.

X_X

"Let's call our lucky little starlet now, shall we?" the presenter began but paused when there's nothing attached to the email just a name, Lucy.

They tried to track it down but failed it was unresponsive..

X_X

_**A/n: new story, new beginning.. Hope you are enjoying.. Read and review..**_


	3. chapter 3

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss. Maybe one day in my dreams.. Kidding.**_.

X_X

"Beep.. Beep.. Beep.." Lucy heard the sound of alarm clock while waking up feeling sick. She immediately closed her eyes again, sighing heavily and wishing she never had to get up. But she did have to, today, more than ever. Today was her father's funeral. She could hardly believe it was even true.

Jude Heartfilia had been ill for so long, fading away out of sight while his wife left him when Lucy was born. Lucy took care of him.

She was missing him. Tears seeped out as she worried that her Dad would be hurt by or ashamed of her. She had been so caught up in her own troubles that she had forgotten her father wouldn't always be there.

She sometimes hated him for not telling about her mother. But she hates her mom for leaving them. Imagine your spouse ditched you with an infant. Her father never married just for her sake. But Lucy knew he couldn't love anyone after her mother.

By the time she had even begun thinking about giving him all the happiness of the world he had died. He'd had a heart attack and passed away in front of her.

She was helpless. She could not have done anything about it. She had missed the chance to say goodbye properly and now it was too late.

"Lucy?" said a gentle voice through the bedroom door. "Are you up?"

Lucy sat propped against the pillows and allowed Levy to come in. Levy perched on the edge of the bed uncertainly. Things had begun to settle down between them until now.

They had just about recovered from the revelations about Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia was her friend mother and not and nobody believed it. But it was the hard way to find out.

"How are you feeling?" Levy asked hesitantly.

"Just great, Awesome," Lucy snapped. "I'm just about to bury my father , but suddenly I got to know my mom was saint and good women for leaving us behind. once upon a time I hated her. So It's going to be a great day!"

Levy sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't even be bothered to apologise. It seemed like 'sorry' was permanently on her lips and she wondered if her best friend would be same. Lucy didn't deserve this.

"Have you finished the eulogy thing?" Levy asked.

"Yes," Lucy said. "Would you like to read it?"

"No," Levy replied.

Lucy nodded, rubbing her face and trying not to cry. There would be enough tears as the day continued. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever stop crying. It was a song she wanted to sing for her father.

"Have you got your outfit picked out?" Levy asked.

She prepared for another word slap but it didn't come.

"Yes," she said. "Would you help me do my hair?"

Levy looked up quickly and smiled, genuinely touched by the request.

"Of course I will," she promised.

Lucy nodded, still anxious, before standing up and leaving the room. She sank back against the pillows and sighed heavily. She wanted this day to be over.

"Are you sure we're not making a mistake?" Juvia asked from the passenger seat of her best friend's car.

"I can't miss the funeral," Erza told her. "Lucy has done so much for me. I couldn't let her down."

They were celebrating in the cafe when suddenly they found out that Lucy's father passed away. They did not mention that she had won the competition. They had more pressing issues than the competition.

"I know you should be going," Juvia said. "But what about Jellal?"

"He will understand," Erza replied simply. "And someone else at the funeral is going to me and you too, that's our Lucy. She needs is right now."

Juvia sighed, sinking back into her seat and picturing crying Lucy as Juvia felt her own eyes getting wet.

"You know what I mean," Joey said a little sourly. "I really think it's shocking when she told us last night Layla was her mother. It cruelty, Her Dad just died."

"And you're coming to support her," Erza replied. "What could be wrong about that?"

"She was ashamed to even talk about her mother. She abandoned her.," Juvia insisted. "Why would she want to remember her heartless mother now?"

"You'd be surprised," Erza told her.

X_X

Lucy was up, showered and dressed. She'd fixed her hair and then gone into Levy's room in order to help her get ready.

Downstairs, people were beginning to gather. The hearse would soon be arriving and the procession to the funeral would begin. Mira and Kagura helpfully taken charge of the catering and Laxus had agreed to host the wake. Everything seemed so surreal.

"Thank you," Lucy said when Levy finished with her hair.

She turned around and tried to smile. It came across as more of a wince.

"You look beautiful," Levy told her.

She reached out and held her hands.

"Levy, I don't know how to do this," the sad girl admitted.

"Nor do I," Levy replied quietly. "But we can do it together. Okay don't forget you got a good bunch of people and friends?"

Lucy brushed her tears away and nodded. She took a deep breath.

"We can do this," she decided.

Levy nodded, standing up. They headed out of Lucy's and down the stairs where several people had gathered. She pulled up short when she spotted Erza walking through the door in a black dress.

Juvia greeted her immediately, thanking for coming. Lucy took a breath and also approached. She was grateful that they cared and had gone out of their way to be here.

"It was the least we could do," Erza told her. "Listen, Lucy, there's something I need to tell you, Don't worry we are here. Ok."

Luvy was silent. When they got there, Laxus walked in front of them, protectively, Lucy, Mira, Erza, Juvia walked behind nervously, all feeling slightly sick to their stomachs. When they got inside, they walked through a hall to the back door. Pictures of Jude were on the wall, and a few belongings like his books, violin set out in the hallway. Her father was hidden musician. She had heard him playing many times during late nights. When he thought she was sleeping.

Lucy didn't look at any of them but walked quickly on. Once they got outside, she saw the rest of the people. Mrs. Weasley came over to them. "Hello grandma maya," she said kindly. "Oh, Child," she said, and wrapped her up in a hug. She lovingly patted Lucy on the head, looked at them all one last time, and then they went off to sit down in one of the.

Then, she saw Her father's friend Makarov walk somberly to the front. "Welcome, friends, to the commemorative service for Jude Heartfilia," he started solemnly. "He was a peer, a friend , a responsible person , a godfather, a father figure in that respect her daughter, and a great friend. He died tragically, fighting against the sickness. But he is in heaven with God now." Makarov's eyes flickered to Lucy, whose throat was now a bit choked.

Levy breathed in severely, looking nervous and close to tears. Erza grabbed and held her hand, she was pretending to be strong. She was the tatania of their group after all.

Laxus hugged Mira. She gave him a watery smile that he had seen too many times before. "However," Makarov continued, "We are not here to remember his death, but instead his life. We will try and focus on, fondly, the times we had with him, instead of the tragic life we are scared to lead without him. When I knew Jude, he was a student of music and I was working in the cafe." Makarov smiled, remembering. "Jude was truly a brilliant student of music and Layla was his muse. He never had to study and rarely did his songs , though I doubt he would even if he did need to. He was always with Igneel Dragneel , his best friend, and with Layla, Guldart. They were troublemakers, I cannot lie. It was impossible to keep them out of trouble. He did a daring thing for risking his life and leaving his passion for being a father and took responsibility in his hands.."

Makarov was now wiping his eye, yet smiling, remembering their school days. "When Lucy was born he was the happiest man alive. He never had any other kid because he did not want to share his love for her. He never wished for son. Lucy was enough for him."

Lucy was now fighting fiercly to keep from crying. "When he was young he was good person and till now after his death he was kind and gentle." A couple people murmered in agreement to that last comment. An unseen tear trickled down Lucy's cheek, but she wiped it away quickly. Makarov moved on. "And so Jude was in the order once again. He hadn't changed; he was still energetic, goofy, wild old Jude. Being cooped up in his old house, not being able to do all that he wanted, was torture for him. But while he was here, he was a blessing to all of us. He gave us this happiness, and he added a new energy to the group. I am proud to say that his life, while it could have ended he kept fighting in hospital. And now, he's gone, we all miss him terribly. He's left a hole in our hearts that nobody else can fill. But let Jude be remembered as a lesson for us in loyalty, in strength, and in character. To Jude."

"To Jude," they all repeated. One single tear drifted down Makarov's cheek.

Mira was now crying into Laxus shoulder. Juvia , had many tears that she tried to wipe away, and her lips pursed. Tears were silently pouring down Levy's face, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Erza and Lucy were soberly hanging their heads down.

A few tears trickled down Lucy's face, no matter how much she tried to fight them. Then, Makarov opened up the floor to anyone who wanted to speak of Jude or tell a story. Granma Maya spoke first. "I will be honest, Jude really got on my nerves sometimes," she said, half laughing and half sobbing. Then regaining her composure, she continued, "While I was fiercly cautious and sensible, he was big hearted… and a bit reckless."

She added smiling. "But what I saw strongest in Jude , was his love for his family, the family he created for himself, as his biological relatives were no family other than Lucy. And he would do anything for them, and in the end, he died suddenly. So, here's to you Jude, I will miss your love and energy, and I will even miss bickering with you."

A few other people went up to speak. Lucy only half-heard them, trying to be respectful. But she was most concentrated on getting herself to gether, because she knew he had to say something. Then, after TajahTakahashi finished whatever he was gruffly saying, Lucy walked up.

Lucy looked at all the sad, but compassionate faces staring back at her. She cleared his throat, and then spoke. "Daddy was one of the best things that happened to me. Neither one of us really had any serious bond but he loved me in every way. Even mom wasn't with me, Still daddy helped me in practical ways, like a father does. He was a strong connection, I felt, to my mother that I had never known, and Daddy was truly a father and mother both to me, but also like a protector as well. I admired daddy more than I dared to tell him. In the end, he gave up his dreams and life to raise me, at the same time I was risking mine. But in the end, he saved my life not only in losing it, but before that, by his strong prescence in my life as my family. I only wish that I had him by my side for longer. So here's to you, Daddy , another family member, lost but not forgotten. I wrote this song for you. Daddy I hope you are listening from uo there.."

She took deep breath as soft music of piano playing in the background as she started singing in her magical voice which was like a angel crying in agony after losing her wings.

_**Have you seen my Daddy?**_

_**I don't know where he's gone.**_

_**Sometimes it hurts so much**_

_**I can't seem to carry on.**_

She remembered the time when he would carry her in his arms or play with her and her dolls.

_**I **__**hear he doesn't look quite the same.**_

_**He doesn't need much rest.**_

_**The IV and medications are all gone;**_

_**In fact, he looks his best.**_

_**Is he playing tag with his parents**_

_**In that place way up high?**_

_**Or is he napping in God's garden**_

_**Where the beautiful in hammocks lie?**_

She remembered when she found out he was music student with her mother but left abruptly when she was born. She didn't know the whole story yet.

_**Some say he is always watching.**_

_**I hope this to be true**_

_**And that one day he'll return to me**_

_**And say, "I've come for you."**_

_**Have you seen my Daddy?**_

_**I imagine he's doing okay,**_

_**Though it hurts to know**_

_**I can't call him every day.**_

_**I really miss my Daddy.**_

She still remember the regret and love in his eyes. He really loved her and her mother. She will found out the truth. Why her mother left her.

I _**wasn't ready to say goodbye.**_

_**It will never be the same.**_

_**Years from now, I know I'll cry.**_

_**I bet God is with my Daddy,**_

_**Wrapped up in His arms,**_

_**Sheltered from all illness and sorrow,**_

_**Keeping him from harm.**_

_**I bet he sees us mourning**_

_**But would want us to smile**_

_**And tell us our time part**_

_**Is only a little while**_

She loves her parents even they aren't with her but she can feel them as a gust of wind blew touching her cheeks. Warmth fillfills her.

They are here. She can feel it. As tears fell from her eyes. And she sung in pain and sorrow for her daddy.

_**I'll never quite understand**_

_**Why your time here was so small,**_

_**But you said you'll always be there**_

_**To catch me when I fall.**_

_**I miss you so much, Daddy,**_

_**But I hope and pray**_

_**That when it's my time, you'll come for me.**_

_**I'll see you again someday.**_

_**I guess it was meant to be**_

_**That your work here on Earth was done.**_

_**Now your life in paradise**_

_**Has only just begun.**_

She lived him and will always remain his little girl.

_**Tears that I weep and prayers**_

_**Will hopefully travel very far**_

_**To reach my loving daddy**_

_**Sitting among the stars.**_

She finished and literally everyone was mesmerized by her. They were standing ams crying. The pain of a daughter was very hard to face.

X_X

Everyone was gone. Lucy sat back down, emotionally exhausted, but relieved that she had said his peice. Laxus ended with the tribute.

Back inside, Lucy, Mira, Erza, Juvia, Levy shared a big hug. Now in the hallway, and a bit more comforted, Lucy decided to look at all the things on the wall.

She looked at a picture of her father, Igneel and Gildarth, she never met these people but they look so young and rich. Suprisingly, Lucy felt no anger for Layla but instead sorrow over Jude. Ahe looked closer. He looked so youthful and happy. They all did. Moving on slowly, she saw a picture of Jude and a girl with lose ponytail with round rim glasses but she was beautiful and flawless. Her attire was a disguise to hide her goddess body.

She was Layla Heartfilia pretending to be nerd. Lucy never saw this photo before. It was only remaining photo of her parents , it was like Jude was winking and waving dramatically at the camera. Lucy laughed he was a fun man.

"I miss you so much mom and daddy." Lucy thought to herself . Lucy hadn't realized it, but now tears were sreaming down her face. She saw Levy coming over, also with watery eyes, and they embraced, shoulders both shuddering as they sobbed. "It will be alright, Lu chan ." Levy said, with Erza, Laxus, Juvia, Mira and Makarov behind her And Lucy knew that it would.

X_X

_**SIX MONTHS LATER**_

It was so much Erie and silent. Not a single trace of light as room was full of thick clouds of smoke from excessive smoking and cigarettes burning. An empty room, a pitch dark room, thick curtains were blocking the rays of outside sun. There was no slightest light, but it has a stream-clear voice overflowing from the entire room.

A sound which was not very professional but it was very exotic for ears.

_**You are the sun that shines brightly throughout my day.**_

_**You are the gravity that holds me down in every way.**_

_**You are the moon that shimmers throughout my night.**_

_**You are stars that glimmer oh so bright.**_

_**You are the oxygen that keeps me alive.**_

_**You are my heart that beats inside.**_

_**You are the blood that flows through me.**_

_**You are the only guy I can see.**_

_**You have the voice of when a mockingbird sings.**_

_**You are my everything.**_

_**You are my one and only.**_

_**You stop me from being so lonely.**_

_**We plan our future as if we have a clue.**_

_**I never want to lose you.**_

_**I want you to be my husband, and I want to be your wife.**_

_**I want to be with you for the rest of my life.**_

(Song Lyric)

The song was a like droplets water of dripping lake, thrown the slightest ripple. The feminine voice sounds like a wild yet innocent forest nymph.

The song was finished as again replay was set and it began again..

There was a hint of someone's figure who was sitting quietly on the sofa, the eyes have similarity like devil himself, luminous staring at the occurrence of the son high technology of silver ash color audio, as if wanting to steal this simple music through the sound.

He was so obsessed with this voice he forgot everything around him, suddenly he heard the vibration of his mobile.

The man casually flashing a glance on the side of small table with unstoppable fluorescent light twinkling of mobile phone, he not picked it up, but kept on continuing listen to that song music.

But other party seemed didn't want to give up too, the mobile nonstop kept on vibrating.

The long slender fingers impatience moving, he was pressing on the received button, "Speak." Basically with this kind of action, he has been already feeling so unnecessary.

"Hey! Man, don't tell me you are being alone in your warm nest? Today is the music award night, if you are interested, I could prepare a ride for you. I got a invite from the organisers. I can still give you ride." Ended the phone called, saying lots of bla bla bla.

"……" the man not answered, but his slender finger prepared to press on ended button….

"Wait, don't turn off, at least I have good intention of concerning about you!" As if already knew what would be the next expected action, the other party hurried said.

"You are listening to that song again." Asked Gray Fullbuster, the music that heard from the other side of phone, he has perfectly familiar with.

"Mm." The man appeared lazy to answer.

"I really don't understand, this song at least you have listened more than million times, is it really that good?" Gray asked again.

This song was the winner of some random competition few months back on the internet, the lyric, the music, the composer of the song was nobody, moreover the person who sang the song even the surname wasn't clear. Just a name.

_**LUCY**_..

"Very good." Natsu replied. As he closed his eyes focusing on the voice only.

"If you really think this song really that good…"

"The lyric extremely bad." The man was frowning.

"Huh?"

"What I want is the voice of this kind of sound. Her voice, could make people to picturesque the scenery's song." His eyes showed a hungry desire, types of eyes sight owned by predator that looking for its prey.

From the way of his best friend spoke, Gray has understood and certain of one thing, "Have you fallen for the voice?"

"You are right, I've fallen for it, in addition, I have totally madly fallen for it." He spoke bluntly without euphemism. He smiled softly , he has become to be so excited for the performances.

Gray helplessly not to give a shuddering, usually the things that makes Natsu get attracted would not have any good ending, this time really didn't know what has been going on, "So what will you do for the next?"

"This song, it hard to find the specific source, I don't know who sung it. I don't have any clue. Just a name. I am not sure if it is a real name or just a fake stage name.. LUCY.. ." His slender finger stroking his own lips.

"So then?"Gray was worried about his best friend. He was dangerous and psychoppsychopath when it comes to music and songs.

"Finding her, Finding this voice, finding till I got tired."

Amen! Inside his heart, Gray chanting, "Are you thinking to cultivate the person who sang this song until she become popular singer?" After all, this was the first time for Gray to see how Natsu being attracted so deeply only for someone voice.

"A singer?" Natsu exposed mocking laugh, "How could you have an idea that I will cultivate this person and makes her become singer?"

"Don't say you…."

"Gray don't talk like retarded person , I am type of selfish person." In the faint voice, it surely has hidden an implicit meaning.

"So that, the thing I like, as long as it belongs to me, having it solely will do."

That voice, he wanted to solely heard by himself!

Lucy..

Her voice only belongs to him.. Only him..

X_X

_**A/n: sup cuties.. I'm not sure how to update each story at the same time.. So it would take time.. But I won't miss the updates.. I enjoy writing and I love when you guys tell me what you think about it.. So till then enjoy.. I got a test this Monday.. So wish me luck.. Till then read amd enjoy.. xoxo.. **_


	4. chapter 4

_**I don't own fairytail. Master Mashima is the boss**_.

X_X

The sun streamed in through the cracks of the curtain, and a certain blonde was sleeping peacefully on her bed. The faint sounds of chirping birds were heard, as well as the occasionally honking from cars from outside. It was beautiful day in Magnolia and a lovely day people passing by strawberry Street. On the third floor reside her little apartment.

After mourning for her father's death. Lucy was able to function again but still she broke down hysterically as anxiety hit her. She really had a good life with her father. She was daughter of famous singer and unknown musician who had quit his gift to raise her.

She had decided to find out the truth about her parents and complete their dreams, to become a starlet in the world of music.

She had find out the small apartment after the death of her father, she had converted her old house into an orphanage. Makarov was the caretaker of the kids. She knew the pain of losing the parents, so she wanted to help the kids.

Her orphanage was quite famous in little time as kids were very young and naughty. But they were loved and cared even they were orphan.

She had finished moving last week. She was finally able to get decent sleep. So the sun was up but Lucy Heartfilia was still lost in her dreams. But inside her room, it was quiet. Her silky golden hair was sprawled over her pillow, and she was curled up in a small ball. Suddenly, her mobile which was under her pillow started to vibrate, waking the Lucy up with a startled face.

She groaned and yawned and then she stiffly stretched her arms. She gingerly rubbed her aching eyelids and forced them to open by the slightest. She pushed her hand underneath her pillow, groping for her phone. Once she felt the cold vibrating phone of hers, she pulled it out, and checked the Caller's ID.

Levy..

"Hello?" she muttered into the phone, as she lied back down on her bed, while she pinched her nose trying to wake herself up.

"Don't tell me you were sleeping! It's already ten!"

"You call ten in the morning late, Levy-Chan?" she sleepily laughed, as she delicately massaged her soar neck.

"Lu chan, I met this cute guy remember, he messaged me this morning saying 'Hi shortcake', I am so in love with that metal piercing hunk."

Levy was Lucy's best friend. They had been best friends since God knows when. But in this fourteen years of friendship. Levy was the smarter one. But Lucy was scared since she met that Gajeel guy. He looked like a assassin. Now, they had known each other in message terms .

Levy was short, sweet and innocent girl . She was gentle and sweet, but no, people shouldn't underestimate this girl. She is snappish and yaps like a dog when necessary. She can bite too; a strong believer of: never be afraid to say what you think. So maybe she is the right one who can tame that Gajeel guy. She just wants her best friend to be happy. Even she is still on the verge of tears and finding the meaning of life herself.

Her best friend Levy, on the other hand, had a sense to know when she needed help. Erza, Mira, Juvia all were good to her. She owes them.

"You called me to tell me that you received a message from that scary guy"

"Psst! Gajeel isn't scary and sweetheart I called you to tell about the singing audition near Blue Pagisas Hotel."

"Thanks Levy chan but I'm nervous about all this and I really hope to get a chance to sing with Nate." Lucy liked his voice the deeper and the gruffly around the edge.

"Tell Erza. Remember Jellal is working under Natsu. Maybe he can help." Levy suggested even she knew her answer.

"I don't wanna work with that scary and angry dictator." Lucy said in harsh tone. She did not know why but he was like a forbidden topic for her. Even the outside world barely knew about him..

"But he is most influential and powerful guy in music and entertainment world. You are bound to work around him other way around."

"I'm not sure maybe I'll see in the future."

"_LUCY HEARTFILIA! YOU ARE GOING TO TARNISH YOUR OWN FUTURE BY BEING A LAZY PEACOCK._"

"I know why you called me. You called me to tell me how much you love me—" Lucy started, in a very cute baby voice, but was cut off by Levy's annoyed voice, who bluntly replied, "Definitely not. I called to tell you get your ass ready for audition and don't forget to tell grandma Maya."

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows and pouted in bewilderment. "What audition?"

"God, I sometime wonder why I even talk to you. The singing audition near hotel Blue Pagisas!"

Lucy paused. Her brain didn't understand anything, and when the message finally sunk in, she gasped. "Oh my God! Is it set in next hour already! Lord, it is the fifteenth! Damn!" Lucy leapt out of her bed, and continued, "Oh god! I'm going to miss my first audition" She hastily swung her bedroom door open, and clambered out of her room noisily—

"Well that's what you're supposed to remember your to do work"

—and rushed down the stairs, her phone still by her ear. "Oh Christ . . ." Lucy mumbled to herself, and she glanced at her grandmother Maya, who was in the kitchen. Maya opened her mouth to say something but Lucy quickly said, "Tell me later Grandma. Gotta go for audition!"

Maya looked extremely confused, but shrugged the thought away, and continued making blueberry pancakes.

Lucy on the other hand got ready for her audition. Her friend Cana was already in this field and her father was a well know producer and director.

X_X

Lucy ran and took the cab. Wendy has been messaging her. She was struggling singer just like her. Lucy groaned when her cell suddenly was shut down.

Jeez! She forgot to change her phone. She was in hysteria right now.

"Hotel Blue Pagisas." she informed.

She paid the fair and looked at the grand building of expensive hotel. She forgot where auditions were happening. All she remembered was Hotel Blue Pagisas.

She was feeling nervous so she wore a big cap to cover her golden hairs and glasses to hide her face.

'I am like a celebrity in disguise.' she laughed at her own joke. She was already treating herself like Eminem or Beyonce. She shooked her head. As she entered into large gates of royal resembling hotel

"Where is singing audition happening?" She tries to fund out.

She saw many people were there. Of course only rich people can afford this place.

Many well know people was there. It was so bright and glorious exceptionally so lively, there was no relation with her. She felt out of this world.

But her mother had left her to join the limelight and spotlight of this glamour world.

X_X

Levy was blushing as she keep reading the two words Gajeel had send her.

_**"Hi! Shortcake**_."

But she frowned. Lucy wasn't picking her cell. It wasn't connecting. She must have forgotten to charge it.

"I just hope she remember the auditions are happening in auditorium 'LA Bellevue' next to the second corner of Hotel Blue Pagisas."

She prayed for her best friend.

X_X

Gray frowned as he kept looking at the grandfather clock and then his wristwatch. He was waiting for Natsu.

The announcement of his next new movie was today and he was going to release a song. But he wasn't here yet.

Gray was the owner of the well known company in the entertainment world. He had worked with Pixar, Warner Brothers and many more. But Natsu still treated him like trash, the only reason was to hold this party was Natsu wanted to release a song. He has been holding a charity activity, in order to increase his image Gray stepped in to play the role of the best friend helping his friend in need.

But everyone knew Natsu Dragneel never needed help.

Of course, Gray was still a good friend His company is only second rank music company in showbiz circle, a few small stars to endorse, but Natsu never took any favor. He always believed in hard work.

he hated shortcuts and tricks.

Gray was waiting for him on the first floor of VIP room.he was bored waiting for Natsu's lazy ass. As he looked down and saw a weird girl. She was hot. He can tell by her figure but her face and head was hidden under hideous cap and glasses.

A rare of busty figure was busying in crowded area, she was running here and there, Everyone looked so extremely busy.

Lucy had tried asking many people but they ignored her.

Maybe these rich people were avoiding her because she looked suspicious wearing sunglasses inside hotel. And she was covered in sweat and heat from excessive running.

Tired! Lucy paused and spreading wide her hand, wiping the sweat in her forehead, even though she should be given her audition But, she has been so busy finding the damn place. She was getting nuts.

She paused when she saw a cute girl around five years old. She looked sad as her face was tears strained. Lucy handled kid back in her orphanage finally she understood today's children are harder to handle than what she has thought before.

Lucy approached the crying little girl. She knelt down to her lavel and gently patted her head.

"What's wrong little one?"

"Lucky is gone." the girl said as her brown eyes filled with fat drops of tears. Her lips quivering as Lucy cooed her.

"Alright.! I'll find Lucky for you kiddo. My name is Lucy" She answered.

"Weird stranger! My name is Tia and Lucky is my kitty. Please find him!"

"Lucky? You lost your cat. I mean kitty." As the basic, she has poor knowledge of handling the animals, she only knew to distinguish the difference between birds and dogs. Cats were always rude towards her.

"Really? You will find out where Lucky went?."

"Yep! In fact I got four kittens myself." Lucy lied to the kid to gain her trust even she felt guilty and felt like commenting a felony.

Therefore, Lucy began her short duration of being a detective Sherlock Holmes.

"You stay here. I would come back with Lucky" after making sure that kid was safe. She was searching for the kitty.

Around five minutes she spotted the blue furr devil destroying the Expensive carpet. She lunges to catch it but it jumped and going inside the room..

"OMG, how can the a cat happen to be blue?? And why he jumped inside the guest room and get into there?"

"It doomed, I promise the kid to save her cat. I will be scolded till death for going inside the room. It's crime!"

Lucy walked the direction that blue cat was gone. She was in front of the largest door. It screams royalty. A king can only have audacity to afford this room.

"What if the person inside report me?"

Lucy was in dilemma, she stared blankly.

" I don't wanna deal with cops but she was helpless in front of kid's tears. Damnit." She murmured. Blame of her soft-hearted, especially those children whose using misty puppy eyes looked her, at sudden she losing her rationality as if thrown into dust bin.

She took a deep breath as she saw the window over the door it was six feet high. She gulped. She had to do it. Even she may broke few bones or end up behind the bars for breaking into personal place.

Lucy thought about taking a decent way. To ask the owner to return the cat that went inside. She took a deep breath and ring the bell of the room 04. For moment, no one answer, the second times, still no sound… until she has been pressing ten times, finally she certain the bell must be broken. Or the person inside is dead or deaf.

"Is there anyone? Please open the door!" She tried her best to raise her voice louder.

No one was replying from inside the room.

Fine, thing has reached to this point, the thing that she could do by now—-climb up, climb, climb!

Lucy looked to bear an extremely awkward style when trying to get into the small opening.

She was glad that the carpet inside the room was thick and comfortable as she landed on her rear end. She rubbed her head as she was stopped in her tracks.

This place was like the replica of heaven in earth. Everything looked made of gold or glass. Everything cost millions of dollars.

Beautiful…so beautiful! At the moment she felt as if sne was in fairy tale.

Lucy stared blankly with wide open mouth, until suddenly she shook her head! She came here only to find the little weird kitty which was blue color, Lucky. , and certainly not coming to see any expensive luxurious hotel .

Climbed down, she was starting to look for the cat, very careful.

"Who are you? " Low deep husky voice, suddenly flown from her back side.

"Ah!"Lucy shocked, hurried turning her head, "I am sorry, I thought there is no one inside the room , I come to find…"

Her vision line has been blocking with someone shadow: white baggy knitting sweater covered a slim body, broad-wide shoulders, virtually giving a feeling as if being oppressed, backward the light, the pink hair fell on the wheat colored neck, lips compressed into thin line showed impatience.

Suddenly, her eyes look into a pair of narrowing angry onyx dark eyes.

This pair of eyes is familiar, he was the devil of hell, or…

Impossible! The person who has been standing in front her unexpectedly is..

Natsu damn Dragneel..

X_X

_**A/n: so another chapter of this story. This is the little different plot so I'm taking time to update it. But still thank you for the patience and support.. Remember Natsu don't know who Lucy is and how she looks. He only is addicted to her voice the way she sings.. He don't know her normal voice..**_

_**We all have different voice when we sing. I hope you got my lunatic explanation.. Till then read and review.. Keep smiling cuties..xoxo..**_


End file.
